Drs. Dreyfus and DiCicco-Bloom are experienced histologists and have been performing immunohistochemistry for over 25 years, tn addition to its other responsibilities, the Core wfti now provide service in quantitative stereology. We have added Dr Alder who wift assist in the supen/ision of the facility as well as train students in morphological techniques. Dr. Alder is an experienced morphologist, versed in immunocytochemical analysis, autoradiography, radioactive and nonradioactive in situ hybridization, and quantitative stereology. The Core will be staffed by Lauren Lercher and Xiaofeng Zhou who are technicians (RTS) experienced in all aspects of the immunohistochemical procedures